Quest for He-Man
Quest for He-Man is the 19th episode of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, written by Paul Dini and directed by Steve Clark. When Skeletor erases He-Man's memory and vanishes him to an unknown dimension, the heroes of Eternia must seek help from Zodac to save their friend. Synopsis Tri-Klops, Trap-Jaw, Skeletor and Evil-Lyn launch an attack against the Royal Palace. He-Man gives chase in a Wind Raider and is joined by Orko. Tri-Klops jeers He-Man, then his War-Sled is destroyed by Ram-Man. Man-At-Arms points a freeze-ray at Tri-Klops and Trap-Jaw baits He-Man to find him. He-Man follows him, but it's a trap and he is caught up in a force-field where he is confronted by Skeletor and Evil-Lyn, then banished. He wakes up with no memory and is confronted by strange animals and a strange bird-headed woman who takes him home. The woman introduces herself as Gleedal and the planet's name is Trannis. They are captured by Plundor and they are rescued by Orko, Ram-Man and Cringer. He-Man gets his memory back, defeats Plundor and the planet is returned to normal. Moral Zodac tells viewers to protect their ecosystem from wasteful and dangerous pollution. Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *Battle Cat (non speaking role) *Cringer *He-Man *Man-At-Arms *Orko *Ram Man *Sorceress *Stratos (non speaking role) *Teela *Zodac (first Filmation appearance) Allies *Gleedal Evil Warriors *Evil-Lyn *Skeletor *Trap Jaw *Tri-Klops Villains *Plundor Cast * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam, Ram Man and Plundor * Alan Oppenheimer as Cringer, Skeletor, and Man-At-Arms * Linda Gary as Teela, Evil-Lyn, The Sorceress and Gleedil * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Orko, Trap Jaw, Tri-Klops and Zodac Trivia *The Script was loosely based on the premise "He-Man Who?" in which Desira (later renamed Evil-Lyn) wipes He-Man's mind, and only Man-At-Arms can restore his memory. Paul Dini's version was approved May 10, 1983 and final script revision dated May 13, 1983. *Paul Dini's script revealed that Gleedil's pet was known as a 'Tiger-Wolf', while Plundor's droids are referred to as 'Rabbots'. He also specified that the Shminvats should speak like the Jawas from Star Wars and described Plundor as a fearsome looking, armor-clad villain with ears that, in silhouette, resemble horns. *In the original script, Tri-Klops did not fall into a pool of mud, but was caught by He-Man in his Wind Raider, only to be dropped into a fish pond while flying nearer to the ground. Also, Skeletor used a device called an 'Eraser' that he placed on He-Man's head and then caused amnesia through the use of incantations. *The rainbow effect and backgrounds seen while characters travel through the Crossroads to All Universes would be re-used in The Return of Granamyr and Into the Dark Dimension. *The Shminavits can briefly be spotted in second season episode The Arena. *As He-Man jumps from a palace window into the Wind Raider, the backgrounds are of the city of Tahryn from Song of Celice rather than the city of Eternos. *When Trap Jaw and Tri-Klops change direction on their War Sleds with He-Man pursuing them, Trap Jaw's mechanical arm is on the wrong side. *When the heroes are ready to head back to Eternia Ram Man does not notice that Cringer is replaced with Battle Cat. *When the planet Trannis returns to it's natural, beautiful state, all the backgrounds are familiar foliage from Eternia. When the camera zooms out to reveal the entire planet, it is also clearly Eternia. Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983 TV series) episodes